Using multiple input multiple output (MIMO) approaches can significantly increase the data carrying capacity of wireless systems. For these reasons, MIMO is an integral part of the 3rd and 4th generation wireless systems. 5G systems will also employ MIMO systems also called massive MIMO systems (hundreds of antennas at the Transmitter side and/Receiver side).
In some circumstances, the allocation of resources to parts of MIMO systems can cause inefficiencies, including increases in signal overhead caused by the configuration of MIMO components. Different approaches are needed to improve the efficiency of allocating resources for MIMO environments.